Dreams of the Dead
by animechickie
Summary: Two special agents of Kyoto's FBI are on a case to catch a killer, and their partners are from the YYH gang. A killing from the past hangs over them...will connections be made between the past and present murders?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: so I don't own Inuyasha characters or the YYH gang. Ame's mine! Back, Conga! Hiei: *wraps his hand around Ame's mouth* "Ignore that, please. She had sugar." Ame: "Get off me." Hiei: "I rather like where I am." Ame: *whispers in his ear* Hiei: *scrambles away to sulk in his tree* Ame: Blackmail: what makes them obey! Read and Review, onegai!!  
  
An: so.tell me if you like. It started out as an LA paper, so hopefully my teacher has no problem with anime characters.  
  
Dreams of the Dead  
  
A small girl was running through a graveyard, scarlet roses clutched tightly in her hands. She was heading towards a burial, a storm of tears streaming down her youthful face. She had on a pair of blue jeans, a green shirt, and an extra large jacket that was probably her parent's. Her black hair followed her, dancing in her wake. "Momma!" Her whisper was faint, but boomed about the silent final resting place. Finally reaching the gathering of somber faces, she rushed towards a black coffin at the front of the tent. Jostling her way through the forest of people, she reached the ebony object. Gently, gracefully, and respectfully, she placed her offering of the crimson flowers atop the object. She then watched her mother's casket descend into the black depths to be lost from her forever, hidden away in the tomb. She closed her eyes, and then the world seemed to fade into a comforting light.  
Special Agent Ame Chiheisen of Kyoto's elite FBI force sprang up in her bed with a strangled cry. "Mother!" Taking deep breaths, she looked around her motel room. Her roaming gaze landed on her own katana, and her ancient .45 Colt pistol. She leapt out of bed and ran to the closed curtain, peeking out the closed fabric. Scowling at the onslaught of bright light, she lifted a shielding hand for her sensitive eyes. Seeing the busy streets of the city below starting to fill with people, she started towards the bathroom with a bundle of clothes. Taking her shower, changing, and finishing up in the bathroom took her a long time, mainly due to the continuing avoidance of random insects that found their way under the closed walls. Walking out of the pest-infested restroom, she picked up her katana and began her exercises. About forty-five minutes into her workout, a loud, coded knock series was brutally rapped on her door. Grinning, the agent opened the door, and found herself with the point of a familiar katana at her throat.  
Pretending to be angry, she mock-snarled. "Sango Hageshisa! Put your blade away this instant!" It took a second for the pair to burst out laughing, and a few more to finally stop. The now-grinning swordswoman at the door stepped in, at the same time sheathing her katana. "Really, Ame, you should be more cautious. I could have been and enemy and killed you!" With an un-ladylike snort, Ame walked into the small, cramped space the motel manager had dubbed a kitchen. "Do you want breakfast or not, Sango?" Nodding enthusiastically, Sango took a seat at the kitchen's bar. "Hai, respected cooking agent!" Gracefully dodging a pan hurled by her partner, she looked curiously at the assortment of equipment Ame had laid out in the kitchen. "I said food, right? I mean, I didn't accidentally say 'kill me with some foreign torture disguised as food'?" Laughing, her apron-clad partner grinned widely. "No, Sango, I'm just making pancakes for you today!" "Yes! You know, if the rest of the force knew what a good cook you are, they would be lining up outside the door every morning!" Pausing in her cooking long enough to give a menacing glare at her thoughtful partner, she loaded her voice with a threat. "That's why they won't find out, will they partner?" Going back to mixing, she poured the batter into a large, clean, and black pan over a once-white stove. While keeping an eye on the pancakes, she flicked a bug away from her ingredients. "Sango, I had the dream again." Her partner paused from hungrily watching the pancakes cook to stare at Ame's face with sisterly concern. "Are you okay?" There was a pause, which the heavy sound of sizzling pancakes shattered. "No." Sango paused, not sure what to say. Suddenly and violently slamming her pancake flipper down on the tiles, Ame's face was hidden by her bangs. "She was murdered, Sango! I just know that she was murdered for some stupid piece of information that she might have already forgotten!" Sobbing now, she threw herself into her best friend's embrace, welcoming the comfort. "I know. I know. She was. We weren't able to get her killer. Yet! We will get him, that scum. The one who murdered your mother also murdered my parents and put my brother in the hospital. He will pay!" They sat there crying together until Ame sprang up with a worried expression on her face. "What, Ame? What is it?" With a solemn look on her face, she steadily replied. "The pancakes are burning."  
Sango and Ame walked out of her room, both disappointed. Ame was disappointed because she wasn't able to salvage her blackened cooking, while Sango was mad at missing her chance to eat a delicious breakfast. They both stopped at the café and grabbed a smoothie and then walked back up to their operations base. Grumbling about 'stupid burners' and 'blackened pancakes', Ame rapped the code on the door. A peephole was opened, and she and Sango were positively identified. Stepping into the tiny room, they were met by their handler, Constance Tuscani, or Con for short, who was apparently extremely angry with them. Snatching Ame's smoothie, she tasted it, made a face, and pushed it quickly back into Ame's grasp. "What is that crap?" With a straight face, she replied, her voice monotonous. "A smoothie, Constance. From the café downstairs." Con glared at her, and then threw her hands into the air. "It's too early for this. Anyways, you two are apparently getting some help from the-" She paused to check a clipboard that had been thrust into her hand by an assistant. "Reikai team. Three of their members, a Minamino Shuichi, Jaganeshi Hiei and a Urameshi Yuske will be joining you shortly. You'd best go collect your weapons." She frowned at the offending clipboard, blaming it for some spur-of-the-moment wrath. "Apparently they like to fight their allies. The report also has a side-note scribbled in. It reads 'be lucky Kuwabara didn't come'. Any ideas?" Sighing at the pair's blank expressions, she shooed them out of the room. "Armor, weapons and substantial food ladies! Now!"  
The pair of agents sat on the floor of the motel outside the base door. "She.She threw us out! Hard!" A stunned Sango had barely managed those words when she noticed her partner was silently fuming. "Rain." Ame's name translated into English caught her attention instantly. Gulping at the death glare she was receiving, she tentatively patted her friend's shoulder. "What's wrong?" With her head hung, she whispered in a barely audible voice. "The Reikai team. I know them. Hiei was my best friend before my mother died, and I remember him comforting me before the police arrived. Maybe he can help me find the killer!" Sango laughed, then laughed harder at the puzzled expression that donned her friend's face. "We should give him a name, you know. Somehow 'the killer' sounds like a Hollywood horror movie." Joining her companion in the laughter, she burst out with a name that seemed right. "Shadow!" Looking at her friend with an un-readable expression, Sango nodded. "That fits." Going their separate ways to gather their weapons, they hurried down the hallways. When Ame reached her room, she paused at the door. 'There's someone in my room! Someone.short!'  
Peeking through a locked hole in the wall that she herself had installed and alone held the key too, she saw a stealthy black-dressed figure going through her 'affects'. Seeing the ruby eyes, she burst in through her door while pulling a spare dagger from her shoe compartment. "So, Hiei, we meet again."  
Her only answer was to have a chair thrown at her. "Now, Hiei, are you using your proper manners? Breaking into someone's apartment and then throwing a chair at them is not the best 'hello' you could give. You could've just sent a card, but no-" She was interrupted by the dark figure's soft, violent voice. "Woman, stop talking!" "you just had to come yourself and break a few laws. I could've killed you at least five times by now, you know. You stupid-" "Enough, Ame!" Running out of breath, the girl stopped. "So you do know my name, shrimp."  
  
[Katana: sword Note on names: when Constance told the pair their helps names, she gave their last name first, as is custom in Japan. Hai: Yes] 


	2. Yes, I know we all hate author notes, bu...

Hey. Sorry that I haven't updated, I just don't think that anyone is actually reading my story. But someone loved it enough to leave me a flame. Well, 'Basterd()', why don't you bite me; I'm fireproof. { and no, I didn't modify this wonderful review or name }  
  
"That sucks SHIT thats all i need to say so bite me"  
  
:: So. If you think it's worth continuing or even if someone wants to take over, let me know in a review please! :: 


End file.
